1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user interface apparatus and a user interface method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human-computer interaction (HCl) technology refers to technology for enhancing an interaction between a user and a computer. A user input may be transmitted to a computer using various user interfaces, for example, a mouse, a keyboard, and a touchscreen. Such a user interface may be implemented using a hardware component, a software component, or a combination of the hardware component and the software component.
Because a camera, a microphone, and other components are widely utilized in electronic devices, a user interface may further enhance an interaction between a user and a computer. Accordingly, various functions of the electronic devices may be efficiently utilized.